The Shinigami Diaries: The Very First L
by DacilJuju
Summary: Follow the young girl Alice through the eyes of the shinigami Rei. Discover why she is chased down by the enemy and how she copes with it. And to which point is this girl connected to L? HIATUS
1. Prologue: Shinigami Diary

**DJ: My first story for Death Note and I'm already quite nervous about how you guys will feel about this one. It's pre-Kira timeline, so I will have a lot of black holes to fill in. Wish me luck! (Btw: L is a main character, but will not appear for some time.)**

**Disclaimer Guy: DJ doesn't o****wn any rights on Death Note. She only owns Rei and Alice.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Hello human,_

_I'm the shinigami Rei and I think you just found my diary. Yes, a shinigami can keep a diary too. What's so weird about that? Once I was a human like you…_

_But this diary holds a special story inside of it, that I still read frequently, and I was kind of hoping that you would like to read it too. Yes? Then already turn the page…_

_Wait! I still have to tell you what the story is about!_

_This story involves two humans I was always very fond of: my dear Alice and the boy that saved her life so many times. Well, he's not a boy anymore and my Alice has grown a lot too, but you'll hear that part another time._

_This story started more than a two decades ago…_

* * *

**DJ: Don't kill me for the awful short prologue, please! I had to g****ive you an idea about the actual storyteller. (Rei doesn't appear in the Death Note series, so she's mine.)**


	2. And The Eyes Fell

**DJ: I know this chapter is actually quite short. And I know they will become longer over time. So please have a little patience with my writing. I promise to train my skill more…**

**Disclaimer Guy: It feels good to do my job again! So just you know: DJ doesn't own any rights on Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata brought this wonderful series to life.**

**And the eyes fell…**

_**It doesn't hurt me.  
Do you want to feel how it feels?  
Do you want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
Do you want to hear about the deal that I'm making?  
**__**You, It's you and me.**_

_**Running Up That Hill; Kate Bush**_

* * *

_My little distraction was born on the twentieth of May 1978. Quite a day to remember…_

I remember that I walked through the Shinigami world in a slight lazy haze that most Shinigami acquire over the years. It was the normal remedy for ignoring the boredom that ate away at us. But when I walked past the portal leading to the human world, I came to an abrupt halt. Someone was peering down.

_Nu, _I recalled the name of that particular Shinigami. She always kind of freaked everyone out. She had this black stretching body with at least a hundred red eyes peering at you. If I were a human, I would have had nightmares for weeks.

There's also another fact about Nu that made everyone fear and respect her at the same time. Nu was ranked as one of the most powerful Shinigami in our realm. Only second to the king. But she never spoke to us the way he did. Most of the time she just sat and, well, stared. Which most of her eyes already did all the time. What a creepy creature…

I approached and when she didn't acknowledge my existence and my curiosity finally took over, I watched over her shoulder. Distinctly I heard bells toll in the distance.

_The things I saw that day changed my boring life completely..._

* * *

_The Twentieth of May 1978, The Human World_

Alexander Green was a wreck of nerves and you clearly saw it. The soon to be father paced around the tiny waiting room of the hospital like he had the last three hours. If he hadn't been so nervous he could have proudly said that he now knew all the little details of the room out of his head. Even the girl sitting alone in the corner.

Now he thought about it, it was rather weird for such a young girl to be in a hospital this late without anyone with her. Did her mother or sister have to give birth too? He checked his watch nervously. If that was the case she was even longer in than his dear Eileen. But wait, hadn't the nurse proclaimed that they were the only couple coming in today?

The girl stirred under his curious gaze and gave him a rather lazy wave. Her red painted nails shimmered in the artificial light. She wore shorts and a dark blue tank top, sunglasses hid her eyes. What a weird clothing choice…

As to prove his point, the rain came down on the window even harder. A thunderclap resounding in the far distance. The girl moved to look out of the window, her eyes slightly narrowing. From where Alexander was standing it looked like she was solely concentrated on the old church two blocks away, rather than the dark grey clouds that filled the sky.

Suddenly her eyes focused on the closed door. Behind it his wife had started to give birth to the strangest woman that the great detective L would ever meet…

* * *

Nu let out a strange sound and I backed away immediately. It sounded like she was laughing really hard. The sound came from within her, because she clearly had no mouth to produce it. This was truly a worthy Shinigami laugh.

I looked down again, confused. What was so funny?

Then there was suddenly a pen floating in the air before her. It was made of the very same substance as her body. And then very slowly another form appeared. This time it came from deeper inside her body. My eyes widened when it finally landed before my feet. The death note was no different from mine. The pages moved on their own accord as the pen came floating centimeters above the empty page.

'Eileen Davis.' The name hung heavy in the air. As the pen came to rest on the page and began to lazily scribble. I read the following lines:

_Eileen Davis, childbirth_

_Dies exactly on the moment her child leaves her body. Doctors will attempt to reanimate her first instead of caring for the child, but a nurse will prevent them. The child will be in perfect health and will immediately receive the eyes._

'Receive the eyes?' The question left my mouth before I even realized that I didn't want to know the answer.

'Watch and learn,' Nu answered in a mocking tone. For the last time an object formed from her body. A black knife with a frightening sharp blade. I unconsciously knew it's purpose. 'Cut it out.' Her voice was steady as I took the knife.

I closed my eyes and let the knife come down swiftly and in one flowing motion the red eye was removed from its socket. I watched in quiet wonder as the eye fell down through the 'portal' leading to the human world. Where it landed on the newborn Alice Green.

And when her father came to hold her as his tears flowed for his wife, he wouldn't even have guessed that there was a blood red shine hidden under the bright crystal blue of his daughter's eyes.

* * *

Two years earlier, a boy had been born and by the time that Alice took her first breath in this world, he had already lost more than was good for him. He became hunched by the weight of sadness and grief.

His caretaker had just had an meeting with an influential minister, who had just celebrated his granddaughters birth and grieved the loss of his daughter at the same time. Over a cup of tea the two men spoke about the future and came to the same conclusion: it's never good to be alone…

* * *

**DJ: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I can only say: please review! ****(Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated.)**


	3. Memoires of six years part 1

**DJ: (Seriously sorry!) I haven't updated in almost a year (for different reasons from school to mental writers block) and I let you guys alone. But now I'm back with this super long chapter (it's 1930 words). I hope you'll all be satisfied and happy to read my work again. (See you soon!)**

**Disclaimer Guy: DJ spend her long absence trying to obtain the rights to Death Note. Needless to say she failed. Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata en Tsugumi Ohba.**

* * *

_Come back home, won't you come back home?  
You step in line, you got a lot to prove  
It comes and goes  
Yeah, it comes and goes  
A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move_

_Can't Take It; All-American Rejects_

* * *

_**Memoires of six long years part 1**_

Six years can be a very long time, but the years seemed to slip away more quickly than I ever expected. There were many things I saw and I would like to share some of them.

_May 27 1978_

There hung a shroud of sadness around the old church located somewhere in the busy streets of London. It had rained the whole week since Eileen Davis' death and it almost seemed like the drops would keep falling until the end of the world.

Quillish Wammy let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when he stepped inside the church portal. Inside, people were already taking their seats as the priest was about to start the funeral service. Eileen's shiny black coffin stood serenely before the altar.

Wammy was abruptly awakened from his observations by the squirming of the boy that had hid from the rain under his raincoat all the way from Wammy's London Orphanage to the old church. Finally a black mob of hair appeared as he took the coat off and the little boy spread out his arms in the newly acquired space. It looked like he was stretching, but his black eyes scanned the church in the meantime. They were filled with a not quite childlike curiosity.

Honestly, Wammy had had second thoughts about bringing L along as he found that the average two-year old wasn't supposed to be confronted with death on a regular base (no matter how intelligent they were). But L, the prodigy his orphanage had taken in four months ago, had shown a great interest in people, in particular their motivations and thoughts. Although the boy didn't speak much, Wammy had come to know that L's eyes had the uncanny ability to question you without words. Not willing to take any more risks by leaving L alone with anyone else (who he kept creeping out for some reason), he'd taken the boy with him.

Wammy had known Eileen Davis since she was an innocent child that called him 'uncle Q' and begged him to play with her dolls for her. He had been close with her just like he still was close to her father, his lifelong friend. He and Henry Davis had gone through a lot together, from preschool to the horrors of adulthood. They'd invented revolutionary things and made their fortunes with them and when Wammy had began to show interest in nurturing the brilliant minds of talented orphans, Henry had been more than happy to become the orphanage's first benefactor. The man was the boss of a strong multinational now, but his heart stayed true. In fact, that might be another reason for which he had brought L along. The boy was by far the most suitable example of how his work had effected the lives of these orphans in a good way.

Speaking of the little devil, L was now unpatiently shaking his entire arm while pointing out that the service was about to begin. Wammy opened the last pair of doors and they went in.

Alexander Green didn't know how to express his feelings anymore. Neither the pain of the loss, nor the tiny spark of love for his daughter showed through. He'd become like a statue, sitting rigid with a void look in his eyes. He even barely acknowledged the numerous family acquaintances that kept flocking around him to either speak words of sadness about the death of his wife or their adoration for the little girl that death had decided to bring along. And when they finally quieted when the service began, the silence cut through him like a sharp butter knife.

His eyes studied the people around him with little fascination. Some were crying and holding each other while others simply following the priest's words. But wait, his eyes flew over the two people seated at the very back of the church, an old man with graying hair and a barely presentable boy formed this remarkable pair. Alexander swore he recognized the man's face from somewhere and he softly nudged his father-in-law, while he kept racking his brain for the man's name.

'What is it?' Henry Davis sounded disturbed as he regarded his son-in-law, who had not spoken a word to him since their arrival at the church. It was easy to say he was worried about the young man.

Alexander nudged his head slightly in the direction of the odd pair. 'Who are they?' His eyes seemed to ask. Henry looked at them for a moment before a broad grin split his face in two.

'Quillish.' He sounded ecstatic at the prospect of talking to his friend soon.

'Uncle Q?' Alexander had heard the crazy stories his wife knew about that man a thousand times over and he was mildly surprised, since he'd expected a more intimidating man that fit the image of the brilliant and strong-minded man he'd been described. But what of the little boy?

With a ragged mob of black hair and a variation of black colored eyes, coupled with pale skin the boy seemed frail and as transparent as a ghost, but the look in those eyes… Alexander saw the fire in them. His posture on the other hand was disastrous: the boy crouched on the wooden chair like an owl on a tree branch. Was that child Quillish's grandson or what?

Henry didn't seem to share his surprise at the boy's looks or presence. In fact, his father-in-law had a fond smile on his face while he took note of the boy. Almost like he knew something like the rest of us didn't. Alexander's thoughts kept wondering about it the rest of the funeral service.

After the service had ended a long procession of mourning people followed the coffin to the cemetery, where it would be buried. The world seemed to take a sudden deep breath as the last scoop of black earth was tossed on the coffin. The sun shone just a little brighter now Eileen Davis was at rest. The crowd parted and people went on their way again. Just a very small group of people made its way through the rain to the Davis mansion.

He didn't like the rain.

L sniffed as the cold drops touched his nose and cheeks while they also drenched his hair, making it even less presentable, but his caretaker had insisted they walked. Wammy probably thought the boy way to pale for someone his age and had urged him outside on a regular base the past weeks. Though L claimed to be allergic from sunlight, the boy actually enjoyed the warm rays when they touched his skin, but he'd never tell that to Wammy or he might find his stay in the orphanage even more sunny than he thought possible. Now, the sun didn't shine and the boy hated the dreary clouds that covered the otherwise blue sky. Another reason, he thought as he looked at the grownups surrounding him, was that everyone became more sad in this kind of weather. Another tiny sigh escaped his lips as he took refuge in Wamy's coat. Yeah, he really didn't like the rain…

His thoughts halted when his attention shifted to a new subject. A man around Wammy's age walked up to them with a small smile.

'Old friend.' He greeted his caretaker was something blatantly honest about this Henry Davis, a feat not easily found in the harsh business world, but somehow this man seemed just through and through.

Wammy answered his greeting and both patted the other on the shoulder in a comforting way. Though L couldn't fully comprehend their loss at the time, he could sense the same kind of sadness in their gestures and expressions. Both were mourning for the same dear person.

Then suddenly Davis caught sight of him, still hiding in the raincoat. 'Well, who's this little fellow?'

L repressed the urge to stick out his tongue in childlike contempt, because of all things he didn't like to be called little, small or any variation of those words.

'This is L, our prodigy.' Ah, at least Wammy knew how to appreciate him!

Davis's smile grew wider as his eyes met the unwavering gaze of black ones. 'This is a stong one, Quillish, but I'd like to see how capable he is with my own eyes. ' L was taken aback, because it had been quite some time since anyone had questioned him like this and to be honest, he was shy as hell when it came to it. Still he grabbed the hand Davis offered him and followed him hesitantly.

Davis led him to an older woman that walked at the front of the procession. She was his wife, L remembered, and in her hands rested some sort of package. Wait, no. A baby? L trembled with curiosity as the woman lowered herself to her knees so that he could look at the little bundle that she held safely in her arms.

It was a baby like all other babies: round cheeks, tiny nose, tiny plucks of hair and of course it was asleep. L fought to keep the disappointment from his face, but he knew he was failing. He'd expected a riddle like a sick child he'd have to find a cure for, but no, it was just a normal baby.

'Watch closely!' Davis warned L when he saw that the boy already shifted his attention to something else. L immediately looked closer while Davis carefully poked his granddaughter's nose, waking her up in the process.

At first, he couldn't see anything but blue, blue like the skies on the most sunny day. The world seemed to momentarily brighten with them and L felt strangely content as he peered into the blue orbs that the baby had for eyes. Then there was something horribly wrong: it was just a sliver at first, but then her whole eyes became red for a moment. He still saw himself in them and for a moment he thought he saw letters dancing above his head. Then the red was gone, replaced again by startling blue.

'What's wrong with her eyes?' His voice sounded alarmed and for the first time in his life he felt the urge to just run away and hide somewhere, because those eyes could see something so personal to him. Instead he just took a step back and looked at Davis for answers.

'So you see it too.' The man lost his smile for a moment as he was regretting ever showing this to someone. 'I hoped…'

It was his wife who cut him off. Her soothing voice made L come closer again. 'Sweetie, meet our Alice.'

Once again he looked at the child. 'So, she's a girl?'

A typical dislike boys held for the opposite sex at that age came up in him in full force. He studied the little Alice again, but this time he was just a bit more reserved.

Alice would appear to be prettier than most girls he'd come across before although she'd just been born a week ago. L imagined how those blue eyes and red curls would win over boys in the future with nothing more than the batting of her eyelashes. L felt surprisingly self-conscious as he compared himself to the younger girl. An uneasy feeling took over in the pit of his stomach, but he blamed it on the blue eyes still watching him.

'You will be great friends, I think!' Mrs. Davis totally misinterpreted that one.

'Probably.' Not with those unsettling eyes.

* * *

**DJ: You can follow my update process on my twitter account! Just search Daciljuju in the people section!**


	4. Hiatus

**NOW ON HIATUS!**

30/09/2012

Hey everyone,

Something impossible happened (well, not really impossible, because it happens to people all the time) - my harddrive crashed and I've lost all my writing progress of the last six months! So now I'll have to write it all over again (including the first five chapters of a fic in progress). The question is of course: Am I going to have enough time for this in the coming year? (Seriously, school is getting way difficult!) My answer is: probably no.

It's with pain in my heart that I declare a major hiatus on all my work. Please, understand, I don't do this to anger or annoy you! I'd just like to have some time to think up a good plan and get through the workload from there. (I might post some things on tumblr in the mean time.)

My apologies!

DJ


End file.
